Time Warner Interactive
Background: In 1994, Time Warner purchased Atari Games, renaming it to "Time Warner Interactive". In 1996, Time Warner sold its gaming division to Midway Games. 1st Logo (1994-1996) GW174H130.png GW172H129.png TWI 1994.png|''Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers'' (1994) 1995.png|''Power Rally'' (1994) GW173H129.png GW208H129.png Nickname: "The Time Warner Eye" Logo: On a black background, we see the picture of a cloudy sky. We see a curve on the left of the sky, and then a partial outline of an eye is shown, and a orange sphere in it, creating the Warner eye. Below that is "TIME WARNER" in a serif font and below it is a rectangle, with a blue line in it, and underneath the blue line is "INTERACTIVE" on the rectangle. Trivia: The "Time Warner Eye" logo is based on the logo from Time Warner Cable. Variants: *Sometimes, the word''' "PRESENTS" appears below. *On some games, the background is white, and the text is black. *On Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers, there is no eye as half of the screen is occupied by the Warner Bros. Consumer Products logo. *On Power Rally for Jaguar, the eye is right to the company name. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on the cartridge versions of Primal Rage, the Genesis version of The Lawnmower Man and Time Warner Interactive's VR Virtua Racing on the Sega Saturn. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1995) Nickname: "The Time Warner Eye II" Logo: We see a slowly spinning scarlet sphere, while the camera zooms out and reveals the distorted picture of the complete logo. Two curve lines form the Warner eye's outline, and the logo takes its right position. A rectangle with clouds and the sky occupies the upper left corner of the eye. The words "TIME WARNER" with "'''INTERACTIVE" below are seen, with a blue line surrounded in between the two names. Variants: *A still version of the logo exists. *A sped up version exists on DOS and PSX ports of Primal Rage. *Sometimes, the logo is on a white background, and the text is black. FX/SFX: The moving sphere and eye bars. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The animated version is seen on most CD-ROM versions of Primal Rage (except for the Jaguar CD port). The still version is seen on T-Mek for Sega 32X and the aformentioned Primal Rage for Jaguar CD. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1995-1996) GW235H175.png File:Time Warner Interactive Logo (Area 51 Varient)|Area 51 (1995) File:Time Warner Logos 1994 and 1996 Nickname: "The Time Warner Eye III" Logo: We see a comet flying around the planet, then it moves over the sea to the horizon and makes there a light splash. The comet's trace on the sky becomes an outline of the Warner eye. After this, the 3D words "TIME" and "WARNER" slide from left and right, "INTERACTIVE" zooms out into a white box. A blue line then draws on top of the box and a "TM" symbol fades in to the right of the box. Variant: The arcade version of Area 51 has a shorter version of the logo that starts with the comet hitting the planet. FX/SFX: The comet flying, words sliding, drawing of the blue line. Music/Sounds: A new-age fanfare. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on earlier copies of the arcade version of Area 51 (later copies plaster it with the Atari Games logo) and Return Fire for PlayStation. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1997) Logo: There is the text part from Time Warner logo, words separated by blue line. There is a thin gray line below the picture and "PRESENTS" under it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Strange enough, appeared on a Japanese Sega Saturn game named'' Shinrei Jusatsushi Taromaru''. Editor's Note: None. Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:1990s Category:1996